


Миллион лет

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: После тринадцати лет в тюрьме Рафт Фрэнк Касл сбегает, чтобы обнаружить, что от его старого мира мало что осталось. Сорвиголова мертв, а Карен Пейдж замужем за Фогги Нельсоном. Но есть чувства, которые не убить ни тринадцатью годами, ни миллионом лет.Примечание/Предупреждения:AU, нехронологическое повествование, нецензурная лексика, супружеская измена, относительно графичное насилие, смерть персонажей. Основное действие происходит в мире «Последних дней» Бендиса, прошлое героев привязано к сериалам, некоторые детали изменены, чтобы связать два канона воедино. В тексте упоминаются и цитируются песни: Leonard Cohen – «Democracy», «Closing Time», «Famous Blue Raincoat»; Bob Dylan – «Girl from the North Country»; Lana del Rey – «Blue Jeans»; Dido – «Thank You». Название – отсылка к строчке из песни «Blue Jeans».





	Миллион лет

**Глава 1.**

Таймс-сквер не похожа на себя. Аляповатые афиши мюзиклов и кричащая реклама, кажется, стали еще более аляповатыми и кричащими, но не в этом дело. Супергерои из сказочного отклонения превратились в часть реальности, и каждый метр на небоскребах залеплен сияющей белозубой улыбкой Капитана Америки, упругими прыжками Человека-Паука, высказываниями президента Уилсона, так что не разберешь, что из этого настоящие новости, а что — баннер к сериалу. Супергерои теперь часть политики и развлечений, поп-культуры и торговли, они управляют страной и красуются на упаковках жевательной резинки. Супергерой теперь может быть кем угодно и где угодно. В смысле свободы выбора супергерои стали обычными людьми, но при этом остались ебаными супергероями.  
Нескладно как-то, Фрэнк, говорит Фрэнк Касл сам себе. Херню несешь.  
Он сутулится в длинном пальто на краю площади, под косым весенним дождем, и смотрит, как вспышки рекламы разрывают серые небеса. Справа вверху — постер к «Карателю». Молодой актер, изображающий означенного персонажа, как с рекламы духов — и на скуле нанесен один изящный порез, будто от бритья, чтобы не пугать дам, которые отправятся смотреть это, чем бы оно ни было. Черная футболка с белым черепом обтягивает точеные мускулы.  
Настоящий Каратель сбежал из тюрьмы сегодня утром. Настоящий Каратель провел в Рафте, в самой охраняемой тюрьме в Америке, сравнимой по атмосфере с глубокой могилой, тринадцать лет, и ни один человек не вспомнил о его существовании за это время.  
Интересно, закроют ли сериал/мюзикл/балет на льду про Карателя, если настоящий Фрэнк Касл устроит настоящую стрельбу. Если он отыщет одну из суперзлодейских мразей, что стали уважаемыми членами общества, и выставит счет.  
За время его отсутствия мир прогнил насквозь. Пока презираемого Сорвиголову убивал Меченый на потеху публике, какой-нибудь Вижн рекламировал гамбургеры, и все одобряли его, улыбались и хлопали по плечу.  
Мимо Фрэнка идет бездомный и распевает:

Sail on, sail on  
O mighty Ship of State  
To the Shores of Need  
Past the Reefs of Greed  
Through the Squalls of Hate  
Sail on, sail on, sail on, sail on

Бездомный обращается к прохожим, как сумасшедший проповедник, но люди только отводят глаза. Что-то в памяти задето, как струна. Кажется, это из Леонарда Коэна, но Фрэнк не может вспомнить название песни. «Democracy»? Воистину, чертова демократия старой школы сменилась на супергеройскую демократию. Новая обертка для просроченной шоколадки.  
Руки сжимаются в кулаки. Ждал ли его этот мир, чтобы Каратель навел в нем порядок, или мир списал его в утиль еще тогда? Для человека, который тринадцать лет был мертвецом, у Фрэнка на редкость много дел. Пусть Меченый мертв, смерть Мэтта Мердока не должна остаться неотомщенной. И в ней виноват не один безумный убийца с игральными картами. Вся эта лживая система перемолола Мердока после того, как он убил Кингпина.

From the homicidal bitchin’  
That goes down in every kitchen  
To determine who will serve and who will eat...  
Democracy is coming to the USA

Что-то внутри сжимается тоской. Фрэнк бы послушал настоящего Леонарда Коэна, не в этом пьяном исполнении. Удивительно, что кто-то еще помнит его песни, пусть даже бездомный хиппи с Таймс-сквер. Что еще Фрэнк сделал бы? Съел бы нормальной еды. Яичницу с беконом, и блинчики с кленовым сиропом, и прожаренный стейк. Выпил бы холодного пива.  
Пошел бы на могилу Мердока отдать ему дань уважения.  
Нет, не пошел бы. Мертвым сочувствие уже не нужно. Но есть еще живые. И, возможно, теперь долг Фрэнка — присмотреть за той, кому Мэтт Мердок уже помочь не сможет.  
Старые травмы ноют под дождем, переломы и пулевые ранения, и новые, от побега из тюрьмы. В нем нет былой скорости, но руки все так же сильны, как тринадцать лет назад, и так же точно стреляют; его инстинкты и чутье все такие же острые. Проходящим мимо он, может быть, кажется широкоплечим стариком, но сейчас он видит правду еще яснее, чем прежде. Он Каратель — больше, чем когда-либо.

 

***

Фрэнк приходит в бар «У Джози» перед закрытием, уже под утро. Редкие загулявшие посетители сидят там и здесь, на изрядном расстоянии друг от друга. Кто-то заплетающимся языком поверяет тайны бармену. За бильярдным столом играет девушка — одна, сама с собой.  
У нее рыжие волосы, подстриженные в «боб», отливающие сиреневым в здешнем полумраке. Стройная фигура очерчена черной майкой и джинсами, но цепкий глаз Фрэнка различает силу в ее обманчиво тонких руках. В том, как она расправляется с шарами, беспощадно сталкивая их и целыми партиями отправляя в лузы, есть что-то бойцовское, и точность ударов кием — как точность ударов катаной. Чистые удары, чистая смерть. В этом дисциплина и честь.  
— Можно присоединиться? — спрашивает Фрэнк.  
Девушка выкладывает смятую бумажку на край стола вместо ответа.  
— У меня нет денег, — вынужден признаться Фрэнк.  
— Тогда если я выиграю, назовешь свое имя. Если выиграешь ты, заплачу тебе за выпивку. — «Но это вряд ли», проскальзывает в ее голосе. Она разговаривает хлестко, без тени уважения. И ведь не побоится выиграть у здоровенного мужика.  
На самом деле — она его не видит. Мапон Романова, дочь Мэтта Мердока и Наташи Романовой, — слепая. Последний раз Фрэнк играл с ней, когда ей было восемь; теперь ей двадцать один, и она одна на всем белом свете.  
Странное чувство — кий оттягивает руку тепло, не так, как оружие. Фрэнк наклоняется, и спина отзывается болью, но шар летит в лузу, и ему хорошо, и все внутри согревается, как от доброго виски. Странное чувство, ведь он отказался от нормальной жизни, от простых вещей задолго до того, как попал в тюрьму; был у него шанс начать все с чистого листа, да так ничего и не получилось по-настоящему. Но сейчас кажется, будто вот к такому возвращаются — душа стремится к этому, будто ее тянут магнитом, и он не может отдернуть руку, как ни старается. Его изголодавшееся сердце, давно проржавевшее, со скрипом и с болью в несмазанных петлях раскрывается навстречу чему-то; остановить его — все равно что сказать человеку, которого вытащили из воды, не делать спасительного судорожного вдоха.  
Мапон отправляет последние шары на отдых слишком быстро, будто игра с таким скрипучим стариком не составляет интереса. На часах пять утра, может, ей уже хочется пойти домой, но Фрэнку жаль, почти обидно: ему-то хочется протянуть момент.  
— Имя назовешь? — она выставляет руку в черной митенке ладонью вверх, будто хочет получить выигрыш наличкой.  
— Фрэнк, — отвечает он.  
— Просто Фрэнк?  
— Может, все-таки купишь мне выпивки? Из жалости к старику.  
— Значит, ты не планируешь раствориться в ночи, Фрэнк?  
Слова застревают в горле. Узнала-таки? С чутьем Мердока иначе быть не могло. Но, может, он просто обманывается?  
— Прости, что меня так долго не было, — говорит он. — Я должен был найти способ прийти раньше.  
— Ты был нужен папе, — отвечает Мапон.  
— Он тебя научил, верно, девочка?  
— Я знаю больше, чем он мне рассказал. Просто знаю.  
— Мапон...  
— Меня теперь зовут Стик, — отвечает она.  
— Нет, черт побери, — Фрэнка прорывает, — тебя зовут Мапон, и Наташа убила бы меня, если бы я тебе не напомнил. И тебе бы уши надрала, если бы ты забыла.  
Темные стекла в очках Мапон поблескивают, означая все на свете — или ничего, абсолютную пустоту. Губы сложены вместе в нечитаемый знак.  
И тут ее плечи чуть-чуть подрагивают.  
— Иди сюда, — говорит Фрэнк, и она вешается ему на шею, как девочка, которой и является, и сопит ему в плечо:  
— Дядя Фрэнк...  
Она теплая и маленькая в его руках, и он слышит, как чисто и часто бьется ее сердечко о его ребра. Мапон Романова. Вот ведь черт.

 

***

Фрэнк излагает ей свои взгляды на дивный новый мир за кружкой пива, и Мапон только фыркает и качает головой.  
— Ты уж прости, Фрэнк, но это даже не проповеди Карателя, какие ты когда-то закатывал папе. Я даже помню — подслушивала через всю квартиру, пока мама читала мне сказки на ночь. Это просто старческое брюзжание, знаешь? Да, мир изменился, но он всегда-то был херовым, и в то же время в нем есть все сразу. Мир — безумная пестрая мешанина, плавильный котел, тем он и хорош.  
— Хорошо, если тебе здесь легко, — отвечает Фрэнк. — Мне уже никогда здесь легко не будет.  
— Ты привыкнешь, — она толкает его острым локтем. — Почувствуешь вкус.  
Она громко хрустит чипсами и посылает бармена, когда тот пытается намекнуть, что пора бы закрываться. Тот ретируется — видимо, знает, что с Мапон лучше не связываться.  
— Я не была одна, Фрэнк, — говорит Мапон. — За мной присматривал Фогги. И Карен тоже. Ты же знаешь, что они, ну...  
— Женаты, — подтверждает Фрэнк, и это слово камнем идет ко дну. — Тринадцать лет. — Почти столько же, сколько он был мертв.  
Мапон вертит в руках красный кружочек — картонную подставку под кружку с пивом. Она не знает, что такое «красный». Мапон слепая с рождения.  
— Карен вышла за Фогги через три месяца после того, как тебя арестовали. Мама говорила — по залету.  
— Что еще Наташа говорила?  
— Говорила — если бы в Рафте была разрешена переписка, Карен бы писала тебе по три письма в день из года в год.  
— Значит, хорошо, что переписка была запрещена, — отвечает Фрэнк и залпом опрокидывает стакан с виски. — Хорошо, что она не тратила время.  
Он писал Карен каждый раз, как давали бумагу — строчил ей длинные письма, и он сам не поверил бы когда-то, если бы ему сказали, что он способен исписать столько листов мелким почерком. Ни одно из них у него не сохранилось — их забирали, хотя он и тогда знал, что их никуда не отправляют — подшивают в личное дело, или читают и жгут на потеху охранникам. Но он все равно продолжал писать. Письма были сложными, с круговертью образов, что возвращались к началу в конце письма. Он цитировал стихи, поэмы, которые читал еще в армии и которые внезапно вернулись к нему в мозг, когда вокруг не осталось ничего. Многие письма он помнил наизусть до сих пор.  
— Можешь мне дать адрес Нельсонов? — спрашивает Фрэнк, пока виски еще чувствуется жгучей дорожкой в горле.  
— Фогги был с ней очень хорошим, — предупреждает Мапон.  
— Я никогда не трону Нельсона, — отвечает Фрэнк. — Он заботился о ней и заботился о тебе, когда Мэтт и я занимались черт знает чем.  
— Ладно.  
На заднем плане играет музыка, которая по ритму кажется Фрэнку ирландской, пока он не понимает, что это снова Коэн. Это «Closing Time» — явный намек от бармена, который десятый раз протирает тот же стакан, зыркая на Фрэнка.

And the women tear their blouses off  
and the men they dance on the polka-dots  
and it’s partner found and a partner lost  
and it’s hell to pay when the fiddler stops  
It’s closing time

— Налей нам по последней, — Мапон двигает стаканы к бармену.  
— Она счастлива? — спрашивает Фрэнк, будто это последний предохранитель перед тем, как ему пойти к Карен.  
— Спроси у нее сам, Фрэнк. And the whole damn place goes crazy twice, and it’s once for the Devil and once for Christ! — Мапон выбрасывает руку вверх, громко подпевая последним строчкам песни, будто салютуя Сорвиголове. — Пошли, Фрэнк, — она кидает деньги на стойку. — Пройдемся до старого спортзала.

 

***

В спортзале, облюбованном уже третьим поколением Мердоков, сложен маленький алтарь — или уголок памяти — по Джеку Мердоку, а теперь и по Мэтту: плакат «Мердок против Дойла», пара алых боксерских перчаток, фотография Джека с маленьким Мэттом. Цветы. Открытки с соболезнованиями. Фрэнк перебирает их и, наткнувшись на открытку от Нельсонов, написанную Фогги, но подписанную рукой Карен («Франклин Нельсон и семья», и слово «семья» — ее летящим почерком), пахнущую ее сладко-терпкими духами с вербеной, замирает, и ему кажется, будто она сквозь время и пространство послала ему улыбку через плечо.  
А потом он осознает, больше, чем когда-либо, что Карен не просто замужем за Фогги. Они семья, некое единое целое, даже если вначале это было не так. Они вместе подписывают открытки. Они все делают вместе.  
Он цеплялся за образ Карен во тьме Рафта, как утопающий. Может быть, Фрэнку пора отказаться от своих грез? Он опоздал с ними на тринадцать лет. Кто он теперь — просто сумасшедший старик, слишком долго бывший в тюрьме?  
— Тебе надо перевязаться, Фрэнк, — говорит Мапон. Она, конечно, уже пересчитала все его ранения, со своим чутьем.  
Она заставляет его снять плащ и рубашку и принимается за дело. Обрабатывает царапины от пуль антисептиком, перебинтовывает сломанное ребро. Ее руки точные и прохладные. А у Фрэнка почему-то ком в горле. Он не помнит, когда последний раз его касались женские руки. Мапон не женщина, конечно, она замечательная девочка, дочь Мэтта Мердока, а Фрэнк ей разве что ненадежный дядя, которого много лет и рядом-то не было, но может же дядя быть благодарен племяннице за простое человеческое прикосновение? Может старый дуб порадоваться, что по его веткам лазают дети?  
Лиза сейчас была бы старше Мапон, и она ничуть не была бы на нее похожа, но для Фрэнка они на мгновение накладываются, будто это у него выросла красивая и умная дочь.  
Обезболивающее он колет себе сам. Мапон сидит на краю ринга и болтает ногами, небрежная от того, как легко ей все дается. В этих простых движениях проскальзывают годы тренировок, грация и мастерство в каждой мышце.  
— Ты можешь переночевать у меня, Фрэнк.  
— Не стоит мне тебя подставлять.  
— Никто не знает, где я живу. Я держусь в тени.  
— Вот пусть так и будет. Я себе угол найду, не пропаду. — Фрэнк прикидывает, что можно перебиться ночь у огня в мусорном баке. Будто он бездомный старик. И ему такому — показаться на глаза Карен? Не лучше ли будет раствориться в ночи, как он всегда и делал?  
Но он уже не может отказаться от поисков Карен. За тринадцать лет она стала единственным его наваждением, прекрасной дамой, которой заржавленный рыцарь будет служить, даже едва не падая с лошади.  
— Зря ты это. Сколько ты уже не спал? — спрашивает Мапон.  
— Это ничего. Я хочу свободой надышаться, Мапон. Мне не до сна сейчас.  
— Ты ведь не будешь спать, пока ее не найдешь, да?  
— Может быть.  
— Это так похоже на тебя, Фрэнк. — В ее голосе отзвук грусти. — Можно я тебя о чем-то попрошу?  
— О чем угодно, — отвечает Фрэнк.  
— Найди папину маску. Она куда-то исчезла из полиции после... ну, после всего. Я хотела бы ее забрать.  
Фрэнку не надо спрашивать о ее догадках. Мародеры. Стервятники. Маска Сорвиголовы — лучший трофей. Его руки снова сжимаются в кулаки.  
Если он может помочь Мапон тем, что умеет делать лучше всего — значит, так тому и быть.  
— Обещаю, Мапон, — говорит он.

 

**Глава 2.**

Проводив Мапон домой, спать, Фрэнк бредет по переулкам. Светает; лучи едва пробиваются сквозь завесу облаков, в воздухе серебристая дымка, и Фрэнку кажется, что он потерялся в каком-то безвременье. Впереди пробегает девушка, на каблуках перепрыгивает лужу и уносится в туман. Его сердце заходится; взмах белокурых волос, точеная фигура, схваченная узким темным платьем, порывистость движений — все напоминает о Карен. Фрэнк ускоряет шаг, пока не напоминает себе с усилием, что Карен уже давно не так молода, а он всего лишь старик, что погнался за призраком и может напугать совсем незнакомую девушку.  
Тринадцать лет назад, когда он убил Билли Руссо, нарушив сделку с Мадани, ему оставалось только бежать, так далеко, как возможно. И никогда больше не увидеть Карен.  
Он предпочел одну ночь с Карен всем свободным ночам без нее.  
Может быть, он просто устал убегать — всегда прочь от нее.  
Он позволил себе быть с ней, потому что не чувствовал себя больше Карателем. Он убил Билли Руссо не из мести. Он убил его, чтобы защитить свою женщину.  
В том мотеле, пока за окном сквозь ливень полыхал сиреневый закат, затопивший все широкое небо над пустыней в Нью-Мексико, он был с ней в первый и в последний раз. Карен, бедная, не понимала этого. Но Фрэнк знал, что это конец.  
Они вбежали с дождя, и Карен принялась стаскивать с себя одежду прежде, чем поняла, что делает. Тогда она оглянулась на него; этот взгляд навсегда запечатлелся в его памяти. Ее лицо вполоборота, взгляд через плечо; ее глаза были огромными и казались темными, как у лани, что еще не знает, убегать ли ей от охотника. Ее бледные волосы прилипли к коже и струились по белой шее и плечам, как у русалки. Белесые брови и подсвеченные неверным светом скулы делали ее какой-то потусторонней. Ее шелковая комбинация почти сливалась по цвету с кожей. Она вся была ундиной, которую он, искатель, нашел случайно, словно бы видел впервые; но она вся была и собой, настоящей Карен Пейдж, до кончиков тонких пальцев с французским маникюром, под которыми лямочка-ленточка томительно скользнула прочь с ее плеча, будто в замедленной съемке.  
Она была прекрасна.  
— Пожалуйста, Фрэнк, — прошептала она, едва шевельнув губами.  
Он шагнул к ней, бросаясь в омут. Привлек ее к себе, и она судорожно вдохнула, захлебнулась под его губами. Ее пальцы уже расстегивали пуговицы на его рубашке. Ее волосы были холодными под его пальцами, будто Карен была только что из ледяного ручья. Она обвила его шею руками, и обхватила ногами на поясе, и целовала, будто в последний раз, хотя и не знала, что так и есть.  
— Господи, как же хорошо, — засмеялась она свободно и счастливо, оторвавшись от него на секунду, чтобы взглянуть на него, — сколько же времени мы потеряли... но теперь у нас будет все время в мире. Убежим в Мексику, правда, Фрэнк?  
Он не сказал ей, что Мексика была бы для них самым опасным местом на земле, и он никогда не взял бы ее с собой туда. А его — его там нашли бы в любом случае: либо члены картеля, с которым он когда-то расправился в Нью-Йорке, либо те же спецслужбы.  
Но Карен уже решилась быть отчаянной девчонкой, и дух приключений так захватил ее, что поцелуи были еще слаще. В шатаниях по комнате они врезались в комод, и Карен уселась на него, расстегивая его брюки.  
— Нет, мэм, — усмехнулся Фрэнк, — специально для леди здесь есть чудесная кровать...  
— Так отнеси меня на нее, скорее, — потребовала леди, и он подчинился с радостью; внезапно, но бережно подхватил ее на руки, и она взвизгнула, болтала ногами и смеялась, а потом замерла, такая близкая. Фрэнк нес ее торжественно, как ценнейший груз в мире, и церемонно уложил на белые простыни, а потом отступил. Карен притихла, глядя на него, со всеми его шрамами, с силой в широких плечах, узнавая его, наконец-то узнавая, после стольких лет...  
Она сняла комбинацию и вытянулась во весь рост на кровати, со своими русалочьими длиннющими ногами, девичьим белым плоским животом, внизу которого пламенел золотисто-рыжий пушок, с маленькой, острой прекрасной грудью; руки она завела за голову, вся из протяжных плавных линий, как на картине Модильяни.  
Карен Пейдж, девчонка из Вермонта, умная Карен Пейдж из «Бюллетеня», его Карен Пейдж (когда он наконец-то склонился к ней). Она была девчонкой, пустившейся в бега, и в то же время феей, что влекла его на самое дно.  
Фрэнк был нежным любовником. Карен пальцами следила за всеми его шрамами, но и он нашел несколько ее драгоценных шрамов: под коленкой, от велосипеда в четырнадцать, пересекавший ее ножку слева направо; и на ее плоском животе, вертикальный — от аппендицита. Он поцеловал оба, потом снова ее колени, внутреннюю сторону бедер, и поцеловал между ног, в ее чудесные алые извивы. И он целовал в губы свою морскую королевну, двигаясь в ней; из какого златого замка под водой пришла она, из какой морской пены... наутро от них останутся только следы на песке, которые смоет прибой.  
Всю ночь лился дождь, стекал по окнам плотной пеленой, стучал по крыше; вот если бы воды было столько, чтобы мотель целиком скрылся под ней, как в «Крупной рыбе», чтобы его подхватило и унесло в чудесную страну на дне морском. Мимо их окон могли бы проплывать огромные рыбы в толще темных вод, и они бы не заметили.  
Он впервые был с женщиной после смерти Марии. Он не сожалел об этом. Это было наслаждение, это было подлинное счастье. Карен Пейдж освободила его, сделала другим человеком, свободным и живым, на целые двенадцать часов. Он наконец-то был без бронежилета, обнаженный и непривычно беззащитный, и ему дышалось иначе, когда грудь ничто не стискивало, а воздух был влажным от дождя. Он был безмерно благодарен Карен за этот кусочек настоящей жизни, за то, что она смела все его оборонительные валы, так глубоко вросшие в землю, но не смог описать это словами. А она смогла, когда гладила его по волосам после любви.  
— Ты хороший человек, никогда не забывай это, — просто сказала она. — И я тебя люблю. Всегда любила.  
Он, кажется, тоже любил ее _всегда_ , даже тогда, когда толком не помнил, кто он.  
— Я люблю тебя, Карен, — ответил он. — Это правда. Прости, что так долго... и не слушай, если тебе скажут другое.  
— Кто скажет? — она чуть нахмурилась. — Ты будто прощаешься. Ты хочешь уйти?  
— Я не уйду, — честно сказал Фрэнк. — По своей воле — никогда.  
— Тогда будь со мной. Будь со мной здесь. Не отпускай меня.  
— Ты моя женщина, — сказал он. — Ты моя семья. Ты мое все. Ты моя, Карен.  
И это было по-настоящему, пусть лишь на миг, на эту ночь. Он не мог больше лгать ей об этом.  
— А ты мой, Фрэнк Касл, — ответила она. — Я тебя больше никому не отдам.  
И она наклонилась снова поцеловать его. На ее губах была соль, и была сладость. Карен взяла его в плен в своем подводном замке, наивная и коварная в то же время, и у них была морская вечность впереди, когда ее рука потянулась вниз, к его члену, и сжала его. И Фрэнк задохнулся, а она засмеялась и наградила еще поцелуем в губы, лукавым, как ее русалочья сущность.  
— Так теперь и будешь жить, — игриво и беспощадно сказала она, — никуда не отпущу, зацелую, а не отпущу.  
— Так и сделай, — искренне ответил Фрэнк. «Спрячь меня, запри в башенке из морских раковин, спрячь нас от всего мира, русалка Карен, и пусть так будет всегда», — закончил он про себя.  
Но к утру дождь перестал, вода схлынула, и их мотель нашли выброшенным на сушу среди пустыни Нью-Мексико, а на самом деле — на том же месте у шоссе, где он и был накануне.  
Утром дверь вынесли федералы.  
Из них двоих за пистолет схватилась Карен, но Фрэнк еще накануне вынул и спрятал обойму.  
Когда его уводили, дождь полил снова, с новой силой, будто это яростная Карен обрушивала хляби небесные, чтобы отвоевать своего возлюбленного, но вода уже ничего не могла изменить.

 

***

Фрэнк оставил ее молодой, жаждущей жизни и его, и это было грустнее всего. Повзрослела она уже без него. И это не могло не быть больно. Он думал, чувствовала ли она себя обокраденной, овдовевшей, лишенной заслуженного счастья — такого, какого она сама себе пожелала. Обездоленной ничьей невестой. Вышла ли она за Фогги Нельсона из отчаяния, из попытки утешиться.  
Он жалел только о ее несчастье. Не о том, что она уже не будет такой красивой. Он любил бы ее любую, до последнего вздоха.

 

**Глава 3.**

Фрэнк стоит под окном маленького, но респектабельного домика Нельсонов и ждет. Он хочет просто взглянуть на нее. Взглянуть, но не подходить ближе.  
Он несколько раз смотрит на окно кухни, где выставлены белые розы, прежде чем это напоминает ему о чем-то.  
И он понимает.  
Карен видела новости о том, что он сбежал, и выставила розы для него.  
Этот договор древнее мира, древнее той его жизни, которая длилась тринадцать лет в тюрьме. И он не имеет права его нарушить.  
Он переходит улицу. Окна темные, так что он не звонит. Фрэнк заглядывает под коврик у двери, ключей там нет, но есть записка. «Детская площадка через квартал».  
Она пахнет вербеной.

 

***

На скамейке в глубине детской площадки сидит женщина в бежевом плаще от Hermes, с сумкой Birkin. Черные туфли на высоком каблуке, выставленном в сторону, как лезвие, от Jimmy Choo. Она закинула ногу на ногу, и скрестила руки, и качает ногой, будто ждет чего-то. Она смотрит почти что в одну точку.  
На другой конец скамейки садится мужчина в кепке и широкой куртке. Одежда у него собрана кое-как, расхлябанная, как у бездомного. Он достает из кармана смятый пакет и сыпет зерно голубям. Они слетаются быстро, планируют, расправив крылья, бьют крыльями, приземляясь на асфальт, и склевывают угощение.  
— Не люблю голубей, — говорит женщина.  
— Они меня успокаивают, — отвечает мужчина.  
Она втягивает воздух носом, будто у нее насморк. У мужчины седина на висках. Ее собственные волосы идеально ровно подкрашены, в красивый розоватый блонд, чуть розовее, чем ее бледные настоящие волосы. Даже слишком безупречно.  
Мужчина, изможденный, выглядит старше своих лет. Она, стройная, хрупкая — моложе.  
Он широким жестом рассыпает зерно, но, когда он складывает на бумажном пакете руки c выступающими венами, они чуть-чуть дрожат.  
— У нас с Фогги двое детей, — говорит женщина. — Фрэнк и Наташа.  
— Фрэнк? — переспрашивает мужчина.  
— Франклин-младший. Я запретила сокращать его до «Фогги». Фрэнк в школе. Наташа там, — женщина взмахивает рукой в сторону детской площадки. В игрушечном пряничном домике лазает девочка лет пяти, с волосами бледного светлого оттенка, такого, как нужно, без примеси рыжины Фогги. И все становится на свои места.  
— Она пошла в тебя, к счастью, — говорит мужчина.  
— Я никому не пожелаю такого счастья, как у меня, — отвечает женщина. Она отворачивается и украдкой вытирает рукой под носом. На ногтях идеальный французский маникюр. — Лучше бы она была на меня не похожа, и лучше бы судьба у нее сложилась иначе, чем у ее мамы.  
Мужчина ничего не отвечает. Голуби расхаживают у его ног, но он больше ничего им не дает.  
— Тебе плохо с Фогги Нельсоном? — спрашивает он, чуть расправив плечи.  
— Мне плохо с Фрэнком Каслом. Этого недостаточно?  
Он смотрит на нее, не отрываясь, настойчиво, но видит только ее собранные в гладкий пучок волосы. Она не готова повернуться лицом.  
— Мэтт и Наташа были крестными, — наконец произносит она ровным голосом. — Их обоих нет, не знаю, что теперь делать. Хотя знаю на самом деле. Мапон часто к детям приходит. Они ее любят. Так что роль крестной она взяла на себя. — Карен поворачивается к Фрэнку в профиль. — Но она больше не ездит с нами на отдых. У нее своя жизнь, непонятная. От нас она отдалилась, а детям стала словно бы ближе. Странно все теперь. Странные дни. — Она наконец поднимает глаза на него.  
Они такие серо-голубые и прозрачные, как он видел тысячу раз, глядя на темный потолок камеры, пока тот не начинал искриться фантомными огоньками. Ее бледное лицо более ухоженное и гораздо более уставшее, чем когда он видел ее в последний раз. Теперь она наносит больше туши и подводки, но по-прежнему почти никакой помады. Вокруг глаз тонкие морщинки от былых улыбок, от тысячи улыбок, которые он пропустил. Ее губы чуть приоткрыты.  
В то утро под ливнем, когда его уводили, она кричала ему вслед и билась в руках полицейских. Ее тонкая блузка намокла и прилипла к телу, просвечивая, мокрые волосы свисали прядями, как у русалки. Дождь хлестал ему в лицо, и он чувствовал себя таким живым. Его, убийцу, приехали арестовывать федералы и две дюжины полицейских. Но и тогда они с Карен были ровней больше, чем теперь. Тогда они были молодыми. Теперь она женщина, у которой есть все, а он — никто, случайный прохожий.  
У нее в ушах крошечные бриллианты, и еще один посверкивает на ее безымянном пальце. Но она вцепилась в собственное предплечье так, что пальцы белеют. У нее до сих пор дрожат ресницы, когда она смотрит на него, будто не прошло и дня.

 

***

Тринадцать лет назад в бывшем офисе «Нельсон и Мердок», который теперь был просто офисом Мердока, была созвана срочная сходка. Мэтт, Фогги, Карен. Через два дня после того, как Фрэнку присудили пожизненный срок и увезли его в Рафт.  
Карен сидела на стуле у стола и просто без остановки плакала. У Фогги сердце разрывалось, он носил ей воду в стакане и предлагал кофе и чай, будто ценному клиенту. Мэтт был собран и отрывист.  
— Мы не можем оставить Карен так, — говорил он хлестко, будто на судебном разбирательстве. Он так и разговаривал два дня назад в зале суда, до последней минуты, когда судья опустил молоток. Зная ответ на каждый вопрос, что сам задаст. Он был на пике формы, и если ему не удалось спасти Фрэнка Касла, это не удалось бы и Аврааму Линкольну. — Пресса ее уничтожает. Ей уже пришлось уйти из «Бюллетеня Нью-Йорка». Ей не дадут жизни здесь. Бывшая девушка Карателя. А когда они узнают, что она сделала...  
— Если узнают, — поправил Фогги, меча злые взгляды на Мэтта, которых тот все равно не видел, и встревоженно оглядываясь на Карен.  
— Пожалуйста, Фогги, они не смогут это пропустить. Все очевидно. Речь уже не о травле. Это будет опасно для ее жизни. Не говоря уже о...  
— Что же ей, в Европу уехать? — всплеснул руками Фогги.  
— Есть простое решение, ты сам знаешь, Фогги.  
— Да, простое. Купить итало-английский разговорник и билет в один конец.  
Фогги знал, что Мэтт имеет в виду на самом деле. Но говорить не мог и не хотел.  
— Ты должен на ней жениться, Фогги.   
Фогги шагнул к Мэтту и замахнулся, чтобы дать ему в нос один раз в жизни. Мэтт блокировал удар.  
— Здесь не до эмоций. Ты знаешь, что я бы поступил так же, если бы был свободен.  
— Блядь, Мэтт! — Фогги вырвал свой кулак из хватки Мэтта. — Я оплачу Карен хоть пожизненное проживание в Провансе, или во Флоренции, или где она захочет, только продавать свою душу как-то не готов! Да и ей ее душа пригодится!  
— Фогги, ты сам знаешь, что в этом предложении нет ничего оскорбительного. Ты последний ее друг на всем белом свете. Так поступи как настоящий друг.  
В том-то и дело было, что не был Фогги ей никаким другом. Его не было рядом, когда он был нужен. Он не спас ни ее от Фрэнка Касла, ни Фрэнка Касла от тюрьмы.  
И его чувства к Карен дружескими назвать никак нельзя было. Он любил ее с того чертового и прекрасного вечера, когда они пьяные гуляли по улицам Адской кухни, и стучались в дверь к Мэтту, и перебудили всех его соседей, а Мэтта так и не дозвались. Он любил ее, когда она встречалась с Мэттом Мердоком (безнадежные отношения), и тогда, когда она сбежала с Карателем (вообще полный абзац). Он любил ее, запихнув свою любовь в самый дальний и глубокий карман в своем сердце и не позволяя думать об этом даже самому себе. Он не был верным рыцарем Карен, он не служил ей издалека. Он заставил себя забыть неудачника Фогги, который только и может, что мечтать о сияющей Карен Пейдж. Он заставил себя поверить, что он — успешный мистер Нельсон из фирмы Джери Хогарт, что он встречается с Марси без одежды по своему желанию, что он теперь циничен и крут настолько же, насколько крута сверхлегкая алюминиевая клюшка, которой он играл в гольф с партнерами, и это объективная реальность.  
Но теперь, после процесса над Карателем, когда понятие объективной реальности съежилось до размеров наперстка, Фогги знал одно — он любит Карен, вот эту Карен, которая на него ни разу не взглянула за три недели, потому что каждый раз слезы застилали ей глаза — и что он никогда не воспользуется ее безвыходным и отчаянным положением, чтобы заполучить ее себе.  
— Без души вполне можно прожить, Фогги Нельсон, — возразила проклятая Наташа Романова, пауком скользнувшая в офис. На ней был костюм сицилийской вдовы: черное корсетное платье в обтяжку с маленькими рукавчиками, черная шляпа, закрывающая пол-лица, каблуки: измерению не поддаются. Фогги постарался не думать, с чьих похорон она явилась в таком виде и кого на этих похоронах убила. Возможно, прямо сейчас в ее сумочке лежали ядерные коды какой-нибудь небольшой страны. — А вот если Карен Пейдж застрелит какой-нибудь сумасшедший, ты ее уже не спасешь.  
— Можно, блядь, чуть потише, миссис Мердок? — отыгрался на ней Фогги, оглядываясь на Карен, но та больше не плакала — просто сидела, уткнувшись лицом в руки. Ее плечи не дрожали, застывшие, будто безмерное горе придавило их всей своей громадой. — Мэтт, ты с Наташей об этом заранее договорился?  
— Это была ее идея, — не теряя концентрации, ответил Мэтт.  
— Тогда мое «нет» еще более решительное, чем раньше.  
Наташа прошагала к Карен и присела перед ней. Коснулась руками в коротких перчатках рук Карен, прижатых к лицу.  
— Карен, это мой тебе безрадостный подарок, от женщины женщине. Ты одна должна решить это, а не Мэтт, не Фогги, не Фрэнк Касл в твоем сердце. Ты должна решить, как будет лучше. Сегодня ты супергерой. — Наташа потянулась и прошептала что-то Карен на ухо.  
И тут Карен отняла руки от лица. И посмотрела на Фогги. У нее были красные опухшие глаза, но она видела его ясно, и Фогги показалось, будто его выхватил беспощадный луч прожектора посреди сцены, а он забыл все слова.  
— Значит, ты, Фогги, позволишь мне уничтожить твою жизнь? — спросила Карен пугающе ровно.  
— Мою? — всплеснул руками Фогги. — Да это твою жизнь, Карен, все уничтожают! Фрэнк Касл, пресса, народ, Мэтт, Наташа, а теперь еще и я!  
— То есть ты готов жениться на мне?  
— Я готов на что угодно для тебя, Карен Пейдж, — в сердцах сказал Фогги.  
Наташа поднялась, излучая утверждение свершившегося, и увела Мэтта за руку. Карен так и сидела, глядя на Фогги, будто видела его насквозь.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что меня похоронили вместе с ним, — проговорила она. — Что я не буду тебе хорошей женой.  
— Я готов сделать все любым способом, каким ты скажешь. Если мы поженимся, все будет только так, как ты захочешь. Все. Но не говори никогда, что тебя похоронили.  
— Бедный Фогги, — проговорила Карен, глядя на него будто издалека. — Бедный мишка Фогги.  
У Фогги сил больше не было. Он взял стакан и швырнул его на пол; стекло разлетелось вдребезги. Карен коротко вздрогнула, но не испугалась ни капли.  
Она была такой же ненормальной, как ее Касл, как Мэтт, как Наташа. Вот в чем было дело. А Фогги был здравомыслящим Фогги, земным Фогги, Фогги из соседнего двора. И Фогги это устраивало. И Фогги порядком достало, что все вокруг него живут будто в древнегреческой трагедии, а его считают недостойным попасть в водоворот рока и проклятий. Он не собирался играть в трагедии. Он собирался разозлиться как следует, потому что давно пора.  
— Ты когда-то была такой же случайной пассажиркой в этом супергеройском поезде без тормозов, как и я. А теперь танцуешь прямо на крыше поезда, несущегося двести миль в час. Я не прошу тебя сходить на станции. Танцуй сколько хочешь. Но чтоб ты знала, я тебя жду в вагоне-ресторане, и ужин на столе.  
— Я знаю, Фогги, — сказала Карен и снова залилась слезами — не беспомощными, но слезами осознания. — Я правда тебе благодарна.  
— Какой я идиот, — выругался Фогги. — Теперь ты опять из-за меня плачешь. Ты заканчивай с этим, ладно?  
Он подошел к Карен — чтобы похлопать ее по плечу? дать платок? — но тут она порывисто поднялась навстречу и спрятала голову у него на груди. Фогги неловко гладил ее по спине, по волосам, пытаясь держать руку как-то отдельно от нее. Карен сводила его с ума даже такая, и, может, особенно такая. Даже теперь от нее пахло вербеной, сладкой и с чуть грустной горчинкой, пахло чистым белым льном и совершенством. Но с каких пор Фогги полюбил безнадежных девиц? И с каких пор мишке Фогги достаются те, кто на свете всех белее, всех Офелий да грустнее?  
Первые недели супружества обещали осадки в виде нескончаемых слез.

 

***

Фогги Нельсон, партнер в фирме «Нельсон и Кеннеди» с офисом в Эмпайр-Стейт-Билдинг, неоднократный «Адвокат года», счастливо женатый тринадцать лет, с загородным домом в Хэмптонсе, бла-бла-бла, должен иметь веские причины, чтобы оставить коллекционное виски и приятный сумрак лимузина. Глубоко вдохнуть, прежде чем отправиться в бар «У Джози», как в старые добрые, со всеми его прелестями в виде традиционно отстойной выпивки и замызганных столов.  
Пожалуй, исчезновение жены — одна из таких причин.  
Мапон за бильярдом, как всегда, когда она не занимается какими-то темными делами, которые испортили бы Фогги аппетит, если бы он спросил о них. Поэтому он не спрашивает.  
— Ты распугиваешь посетителей, — смеется Мапон. — Я слышу, как хрустит твоя рубашка. И как блестят золотые запонки. И как Omega тикают... если их стащат, я тебе скажу.  
— Хорош, ладно. Я куплю тебе херового эля, идет? Потому что другого здесь все равно нет.  
Мапон не отказывается. Она по-паучьи сплетает ноги вокруг ножек стула, а вот Фогги уже тяжеловато взгромождать свое увесистое тело на барный стул. Он тяжело ерзает на сиденье, будто пытается собрать себя по кусочкам. То, как на него смотрят слепые стекла очков Мапон, заключающие в себе все тайны и ничем не делящиеся, почему-то больше напоминает ему непроницаемое лицо Наташи, а не Мэтта. Хотя он и поладил с Наташей в конце концов, все же ему было бы уютнее здесь со своим старым другом, а не со шпионкой в латексе, которую Мапон так сильно ему напоминает.  
Все поворотные точки в его жизни связаны с этими женщинами из Романовых: тогда Наташа сладила его жизнь, а сейчас Мапон, возможно, скажет нечто такое, что эту жизнь безвозвратно уничтожит.  
— Карен попросила подругу присмотреть за Наташей и исчезла, — говорит Фогги. — Мне пора думать, что Каратель ее похитил?  
— Ты следишь за женой?  
— Я за информацией пришел, а не за советами, уж прости.  
— Я бы дала ей немного свободы, — отвечает Мапон. — И поняла бы, что спящая царевна прекрасно может сама себя похитить. А также то, что, если она будет с Фрэнком, он ее в обиду не даст. И убережет от всего. От себя самой в том числе.  
— Черт побери, и я должен полагаться на то, что человек, отсидевший тринадцать лет в Рафте, позаботится о...  
— Фогги. Я знаю, как это непросто.  
— Нет, не знаешь.  
— Когда мама думала, что я становлюсь слишком похожей на Стика, она выгоняла папу. — Голос Мапон становится почти чужим. — Она думала, что Стик скорее проснется во мне рядом с Мэттом Мердоком, которого знает. Скорее проснется от тренировок, от разбитых костяшек и ободранных коленок. И папа без нас тосковал, безмерно тосковал, так, что сходил с ума и делал то, за что себя потом не мог простить. А потом, когда мама узнавала, что он был с Электрой, или с Тифозной Мэри, или... И принимала его обратно — Наташа Романова да Мэтта Мердока, избитого в кровь, и он клялся, что не будет ей изменять, и что не будет меня учить боксу, и не будет ничего... — голос Мапон сердито срывается.  
Фогги смотрит на нее. В ее очках мигают алые огоньки от барной стойки: движение в неподвижном стекле, и ему кажется, будто она моргает, пытаясь сдержать слезы.  
— Боже, Мапон.  
Он кладет свою большую ладонь на ее маленькое, острое, голое плечо. Черная майка с узкими лямками кажется паутинкой, что не согреет Мапон. Она на секунду касается руки Фогги своей, прежде чем скинуть ее.  
— Я этого не говорила. А ты этого не слышал. Но все дело было именно в этом. В Стике. Во мне. Так что я знаю, каково это. — Она вытирает рукой под носом, хотя Фогги не видит слез на ее щеках. — Папа возвращался, Фогги. И Карен вернется. Ты и дети — ее семья. Я это знаю. И она это знает.  
Фогги шумно выдыхает.  
— Запивай свою тоску, Фогги, — советует Мапон. — Здесь как раз настолько херовый эль, насколько тебе херово. А лучше скажи тост, тебе это всегда хорошо удавалось.  
— Я пью за Мэтта чертова Мердока, — храбро говорит Фогги в отчаянной попытке поднять настроение если не себе, то Мапон Романовой. — Спасибо тебе, Мэтт, за то, что впутал меня во все это.  
— Папа ведь знал, что Фрэнк рано или поздно сбежит, — отмечает Мапон, воздевая стакан.  
— Да, спасибо, что знал это и не предупредил меня, Мэтт.  
— Она к тебе вернется. — Мапон залпом допивает свой стакан. — Она всегда возвращалась.  
— Но он еще ни разу не сбегал, — грустно отвечает Фогги.

 

**Глава 4.**

Через несколько улиц от детской площадки Карен берет Фрэнка под руку и кладет голову ему на плечо усталым женским жестом. Она молча направляет Фрэнка; в ней ощущение какой-то мрачноватой цели, к которой она неумолимо ведет. Время от времени она тихо хлюпает носом, но больше не плачет. Хмурая устремленность была несвойственна прежней Карен, но теперь она взрослая девочка, привыкшая волочить за собой семью, когда муж занят на работе, и ей не до сантиментов.  
От нее не пахнет искристой лимонной вербеной, только какими-то чужими пудровыми духами, виснущими плотной пеленой.  
Фрэнк напрягается, когда Карен заводит его в многоэтажный дом: в роскошном холле сидит консьерж. Но Карен кивает служащему и идет дальше, как ни в чем не бывало. Вопросов ей не задают.  
Лифта они ждут в молчании. Но, когда двери за ними закрываются, Фрэнк больше не может молчать. В лифте золотая отделка, играет «Времена года» Вивальди, и его это просто выбешивает.  
— Что это за дом?  
— У Фогги три дома и две квартиры в Нью-Йорке, — отвечает Карен. — Здесь находится условно моя квартира. Поселяю сюда родителей, если они приезжают. Прихожу сюда после ссоры, чтобы побыть одной. Иногда беру с собой Наташу или Фрэнка.  
— Не лучше ли было бы пойти куда-то еще?  
— Куда? В мотель? — резковато говорит Карен. — Я уже слишком взрослая для мотелей.  
Она привыкла к комфорту и личному пространству. К обладанию вещами и квартирами.  
Фрэнк не может ее осуждать. Фогги дал ей все то, чего он в жизни не смог бы ей дать. Но ему самому не по себе.  
Карен выходит из лифта первой и порывисто идет по коридору, оставив Фрэнка позади, скрывая свое лицо. Ковер глушит ее каблуки.  
Ее квартира в конце коридора. Карен открывает дверь своим ключом и оглядывается на Фрэнка.  
— Ты идешь?  
— Это неправильно, — хрипло говорит Фрэнк.  
— В жизни все неправильно. Приходится только выбирать между одними неправильными дорогами и другими.  
— Карен Пейдж раньше считала, что люди должны поступать правильно, как бы трудно им это ни давалось.  
— Карен Пейдж никогда так не считала.  
При таком освещении Карен выглядит слишком сильно накрашенной, будто надела маску. Но там, под маской — все еще его Карен? Фрэнк делает шаг вперед. Дорогие пудровые духи — еще одна ограда вокруг ее настоящей души. Она смотрит отчужденной незнакомкой, залакированной так, что не видно нежной кожи. Будто кто-то делал копию Карен по памяти и очень сильно наврал.  
Она стеклянными глазами глядит на Фрэнка и на секунду кажется ему каким-то андроидом, сделанным в память по исчезнувшей девушке. Не трепетным и не дышащим. Создатель этого дубля Карен был перфекционистом и заботился о безупречности, но не о сходстве с живой. Дубль Карен — холодный, бесшовный, идеальный.  
И этот дубль Карен завлекает, заманивает его в темную пещеру. Былых рыцарей соблазняли сирены в облике их любимых; мог ли рыцарь отказаться, даже если понимал подмену?  
Карен оглядывается на него, переступая одной ногой порог. Фрэнк вспоминает, как Карен оглянулась на него тогда, в мотеле, глядя ланьими глазами. У этой Карен глаза тонут в подводке, и их блеск непонятен.  
— Это мое место, — говорит Карен. — Я пойду сюда с тобой или без тебя. Я буду с тобой или напьюсь, оставшись без тебя. Я все равно не вернусь домой.  
Упрямство и боль пускают трещину по ее гладкому кокону. Вызов в ее словах — то, что Фрэнк узнает, то, что отзывается в самом нутре. Он быстро шагает вперед. Карен берет его за руку, и тянет, переводя через порог, и закрывает дверь, едва они оказываются внутри.  
Она впивается поцелуем ему в губы, и Фрэнк тонет в полиэтиленовом пудровом запахе ее духов; они оба валятся к двери, упираясь в нее плечами. Он приникает к ее рту, как к источнику чистейшей воды. Но Карен уже выпустила его; она бросает сумку на столик, скидывает плащ и туфли и босой идет по ковру с длинным ворсом в комнату.  
Просторная, светлая квартира выдержана в таких же пудровых тонах, как ее духи; кремовые стены, диван цвета слоновой кости, бледно-розовые подушки — все оттенки едва отличаются друг от друга, настолько они светлые. Наискось установлена барная стойка с бархатными стульями. Мебель очерчена тенями, а не цветами. На молочно-белых шторах неуютный геометрический рисунок тускло-голубого цвета; Карен задергивает их, закрывая огромные окна с мелким остеклением. На каминной полке стоят фотографии Карен с семьей и детьми; Карен кладет их лицом вниз, проходя мимо.  
На стене акварели Венеции Джона Сингера Сарджента. Они будто сияют светом изнутри. Фрэнк надеется, что это репродукции, а не подлинник.  
Карен достает из кремового шкафа бутылку виски и два стакана, шлепает к Фрэнку.  
— Ты садись, чего ты, — говорит она.  
— Я боюсь что-нибудь испачкать.  
Карен смеется. Хрипло и нерадостно, но он впервые слышит ее смех с тех самых пор.  
— Пачкай на здоровье. У меня будет повод сменить эту жуткую обивку.  
Фрэнк садится. Карен же прислоняется к неработающему камину, отпивая неразбавленный виски, и гладит пальцем декоративный серебряный подсвечник. Посматривает на Фрэнка. Она легко переступает с ноги на ногу; у нее довольно короткая юбка, и ноги без чулок все такие же белые и стройные, как когда-то. Шифоновая блузка без рукавов обнажает тонкие белые руки. В этих тонких линиях вся душа Карен, будто ее начертили скорыми, точными движениями. Она выглядит подвижнее и живее без своего плаща, каблуков и тяжелой статусной сумки.  
— Ты так на меня посмотрел там, у двери, — говорит она. — Будто не мог узнать.  
— Мне так показалось. Но потом я тебя узнал.  
— А я тебя сразу узнала. Это все дерьмо. Возраст, духи, привычки. Подводка. Деньги. Но мужчин это обманывает. Даже тебя. Будто я стала совершенной и испортилась в одно и то же время.  
— Ты прекрасна, Карен. А я... я старый и сломанный человек. Ты должна бы смотреть на меня с отвращением.  
— Хватит чепухи, Фрэнк.  
— Ты смотришь и видишь того, кто исчез за тринадцать лет. Ты видишь свое воспоминание обо мне.  
Она закатывает глаза.  
— Я вижу лучше тебя, — отвечает Карен.  
— Прости, что чурался тебя.  
— Какую-то минуту.  
— Все-таки.  
— Просто я надела броню, и это тебя запутало.  
— Броню для Фогги?  
— Для этого ебаного мира. Для мира, каким он стал. Я обрела броню. А ты ее потерял. Вот так просто, два и два. Ты всегда отгораживался от меня. Но больше не можешь.  
Карен ставит стакан на каминную полку, рядом с опрокинутой фотографией. Снимает обручальное кольцо и со стуком кладет туда же.  
— Я хочу это смыть, — говорит она, расстегивая блузку. — Духи. Броню. Тринадцать лет без тебя.  
— Я хочу смыть тринадцать лет без тебя, — повторяет Фрэнк.  
Всю эту темноту.  
— Ты все еще в куртке, Фрэнк, — со смешком напоминает Карен.

 

***

Душ обжигающе горячий.  
Карен целует его долго и нежно. Она приводит его в себя, настолько потерянного, что он даже не может броситься на нее, прижать к стене, целовать бессчетно, как ему того хотелось минуту назад. Она смывает кровь с его кожи, медленно водя губкой, выцеловывает боль из его шрамов, выцеловывает кошмары из его висков. А Фрэнк просто стоит, чуть покачиваясь, и смотрит на нее — веди меня, Карен, веди.  
Побег и почти сутки без сна дают о себе знать. Он едва может пошевелиться от усталости, он вымотан до предела всеми своими страхами. Фрэнк вернулся к ней из пустоты, или с бойни — сам не может вспомнить, как это называется. Но он медленно оттаивает, будто под водой с него сходит ледяная корка. В Рафте вода всегда была ледяной.  
Карен тоже меняется под струями душа. Ее тушь и подводка текут по лицу черными потеками, будто слезы, но она улыбается, она радостно улыбается ему, заботливо очищая его тело и согревая душу. Она красивая по-взрослому, она научилась в семье какой-то особенной ласке. Она уже не та дрожащая девушка, она мать и жена, ее руки опытные и привычные, уверенные и по-своему сильные.  
А потом она обнимает его и шепчет куда-то в шею:  
— Ты вернулся. Вернись по-настоящему. Будь со мной. Ты вернулся.  
Он вернулся, он правда здесь, с ней, в этом моменте.  
И у него впервые за много лет по лицу текут слезы, слезы потери и обретения, слезы осознания и признательности. Он баюкает Карен в руках.  
— Девочка моя. Спасибо. Спасибо...  
Он сам не знает, кого благодарит.

 

***

Они оба в халатах, Карен — в своем, Фрэнк не знает, чей достался ему. Вряд ли Фогги Нельсона, потому что он впору. Халаты махровые, кремовые, уютные. Карен делает им какао, будто детям после ванной, и напевает какую-то песенку.

I will love you till the end of time  
I would wait a million years  
Promise you’ll remember that you’re mine  
Baby can you see through the tears?

Слова, кажется, не очень веселые, но Карен делает их милыми своим спокойным напевом.  
— Что это?  
— Лана дель Рей, — смеется Карен. — «Blue Jeans». Классика.  
Она протягивает ему кружку и садится рядом, на подлокотник дивана. Светлые волосы вьются после душа. Карен, чуть наклонив голову, смотрит, как он отпивает горячий напиток, потом смеется.  
— Ну что, моя квартира больше не кажется тебе дурацкой?  
— Я не говорил...  
— Это было в твоих глазах.  
— Нет, пожалуй, — отвечает Фрэнк. — Хорошая квартира. В твоем духе.  
Комната и правда кажется более дружелюбной сейчас, после душа и с кружкой. Фрэнк принимает свою усталость и время от времени отключается. Его почти разморил сон.  
— Квартира становится домом, когда придешь без сил и примешь душ. Это мог бы быть наш дом. — Карен оглядывается по сторонам.  
— Ты же не серьезно.  
— Это наш дом. Пусть ненадолго.  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Фрэнк. — Мы дома.  
Но ему кажется, что он крадет чью-то жизнь — будто он, бездомный, пробрался в чужую квартиру на час и только притворяется, что она принадлежит ему.  
— Пойдем, — Карен вскакивает и ведет его за руку. — Надо осмотреть все комнаты.  
Но они осматривают только одну — спальню. Здесь более глубокие цвета, бирюзовый и оливковый, и свет приглушен. Карен усаживается на двуспальную кровать.  
— Попробуй, — она тянет к нему руку.  
Фрэнк садится рядом. Карен откидывается на подушку, и ее волосы разметываются по лиловому белью. Фрэнк осторожно ложится, примостив голову напротив нее. Подушка слишком мягкая. Он отвык.  
Карен смотрит на него и смеется, потом умолкает.  
— Фрэнк Касл, — говорит она. — Ну надо же. Вот мы и встретились.  
Фрэнк закрывает глаза, когда она касается его щеки своими легкими пальцами.  
И засыпает.  
Карен целует его в лоб.

 

**Глава 5.**

Когда Фрэнк открывает глаза, Карен рядом.  
Они просто лежат и смотрят друг на друга. Фрэнк слышит, как она медленно вдыхает и выдыхает. Без макияжа она выглядит моложе и беззащитнее, хотя он замечает новые морщинки, предательскую сеточку, что бежит по лицу. Ее скулы стали чуть острее, губы — тоньше. Но глаза, опушенные бледными ресницами, все такие же прекрасные.  
Ее глаза внимательно осматривают его, будто не могут напиться. Он ловит каждый отблеск на ее радужке. Каждый перелив цвета, небесно-голубого в серо-морской.  
— Ты кажешься таким уязвимым, когда спишь, — шепчет Карен.  
— Ты такая красивая, Карен Пейдж.  
Ее пробирает от того, что он назвал ее старым именем.  
— Уже нет.  
— Еще как, мэм.  
Она смеется, будто трескается маленькая ледышка у нее в горле.  
Фрэнк тянется к ней и запечатлевает поцелуй на ее губах, долгий, такой, какой должен быть. От нее пахнет шампунем с вербеной и какао.  
— Как ты выжил? — спрашивает она едва слышно, проводя пальцами по его волосам с проседью.  
— Я думал о тебе.  
— А когда ты узнал, что я замужем за Фогги?  
— Спустя два года. Ко мне приходил Мэтт, как мой адвокат, и сказал.  
— Но ты не сдался.  
— Я держался за мысль, что хотя бы ты счастлива. Что у тебя есть семья, и ты не носишь по мне траур.  
— Если бы ты знал…  
Он сжимает ее руку.  
— Ты не сломанный, — говорит Карен. — Ты ошибаешься. Твоя воля к жизни сильнее, чем у кого бы то ни было.  
— Волчья воля, — отвечает Фрэнк.  
— Почему ты сбежал сейчас?  
Он долго смотрит на нее.  
— Я услышал, что Мэтта убили. А если в Адской кухне нет Сорвиголовы, то и ты в опасности. Они могли начать охотиться на его друзей. Подчищать концы. И я думаю, что прав. Все свихнулись на супергероях. Чертовы фетишисты. Если вспомнят, что вы с Фогги дружили с Мэттом…  
— Не надо об этом, — мягко прерывает его Карен. — Просто побудем здесь и сейчас.  
Карен развязывает его халат и ведет рукой по его груди, мимо всех светлых полосок шрамов. Фрэнк чувствует прилив крови внизу живота, но Карен не доходит туда рукой, а поднимается снова.  
Ему стоит больших сил не кинуться на нее сейчас же. Это же Карен, напоминает он себе. Береги ее. Береги ее ото всех, включая себя, проклятый бездомный зверь.  
Карен вдруг ныряет вниз и обхватывает его член губами. Фрэнк вцепляется в простыню, сминая ее, пока Карен движется, сминая его самообладание, и облизывает его со всей сноровкой, а потом добавляет руку. У него не хватает контроля на эту игру. Подарок за тринадцать лет в тюрьме, маленький лукавый подарок… Он кончает слишком быстро.  
Карен встает и прохаживается по комнате, так, чтобы он ее видел, спуская халат с плеча, приоткрывая грудь. Она вытирает рот так небрежно и в то же время таким отмеренным жестом, что мгновенно заводит его вновь.  
Но на этот раз Фрэнк хочет смотреть ей в глаза.  
Когда она возвращается, он выпутывает ее из халата и бросает вниз, на кровать. Карен впервые смеется свободно, в голос, будто это ее выпустили из тюрьмы.  
Но все должно быть не так. Должно быть медленно и нежно, и Фрэнк понимает, что сейчас, после хитрого подарка, у него хватит на это сил.  
— Презерватив?  
— У меня больше не будет детей, — отвечает Карен, и это удобно, конечно, но кажется странной деталью: и для нее кое-что уже прошло безвозвратно, не только для него.  
Она успевает включить музыку, и они занимаются любовью под Боба Дилана.  
И они погружаются в прозрачно-медовую нежность, тонут в ней томительно, и он забирает свою женщину назад во взрослом, осознанном сексе, затяжном, обнажающим самые их души. Душа Карен — в каждом ее плавном движении, в размеренном поцелуе, в изнуренной улыбке уголками губ, в ее темных сосках и в округлившемся после двух родов животе. Он целует ее тонкие запястья, его рука скользит по ее ребрам, изгибам, бедрам; она осталась стройной, и то, что она чуть набрала веса, только красит ее, делает ее красоту полнокровной, классической. Ее спина выгибается, и он подхватывает ее за талию. Она обвивает его шею, сцепив руки над его позвонками. Их движения как в позднем осеннем вальсе, и все уже давно кончено, отгорело между ними, и снова пылает чистейшим пламенем, будто этой весной они сжигают ворох сухих коричневых листьев и греют о костер руки. Они ничьи, они принадлежат только друг другу.  
— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает Карен, и Фрэнк эхом повторяет:  
— Я люблю тебя, Карен Пейдж.

If you're travelin' in the north country fair  
Where the winds hit heavy on the borderline  
Remember me to one who lives there  
Oh she once was a true love of mine

See for me if her hair's hanging down  
It curls and falls all down her breast  
See for me that her hair's hanging down  
That's the way I remember her best

If you go when the snowflakes falls  
When the rivers freeze and summer ends  
Please see for me if she's wearing a coat so warm  
To keep her from the howlin' winds

If you're travelin' in the north country fair  
Where the winds hit heavy on the borderline  
Please say «hello» to the one who lives there  
Oh she was once a true love of mine

 

***

А после секса Фрэнк смотрит на Карен и видит ничью жену, как в песне «Famous Blue Raincoat» Леонарда Коэна. Она курит, полусидя, прислонившись к подушке, натянув простыню на грудь, в то время как он лежит на спине и смотрит на нее.  
— Поговорим о делах? — спрашивает Карен.  
— О каких?  
— Лиланд Оулсли и Киллгрейв, — произносит Карен. — Ты их знаешь как Филина и Пурпурного Человека. Это они организовали убийство Мэтта.  
Будто где-то бьет колокол по Карателю: поднимайся, иди.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? Ты искала... как журналист?  
— Я давно этим не занимаюсь. Нет, это Фогги. Он партнер во влиятельной юридической фирме, до него доходят подковерные разговоры. Оулсли и Киллгрейв имеют долю в кинобизнесе. Они заплатили Меченому, чтобы устроить шоу из смерти Сорвиголовы, и сейчас подписывают контракты на съемки фильмов и сериалов про Сорвиголову. Мертвый супергерой гораздо дороже, чем живой. О Сорвиголове много лет никто не помнил, но эффектная смерть распиарила его как следует. — Карен тушит сигарету, прижав ее к пепельнице. — Меченый мертв, но Оулсли и Киллгрейв живы и считают деньги, которые получат на смерти Мэтта.  
— Маска Сорвиголовы у одного из них?  
— У Оулсли. Он показывает ее всем, кто к нему приходит.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я их убил? — хрипло спрашивает Фрэнк.  
А в голове крутятся строчки из той песни, что играла в баре «У Джози». «Closing Time» Леонарда Коэна.

I loved you when our love was blessed  
and I love you now there’s nothing left  
but sorrow and a sense of overtime  
And I miss you since our place got wrecked  
I just don’t care what happens next  
looks like freedom but it feels like death  
it’s something in between, I guess  
It’s closing time

Looks like freedom but it feels like death, зачем-то повторяет Фрэнк про себя, пока Карен закуривает новую сигарету.  
— А ты не хочешь, чтобы они поплатились? — спрашивает она.  
— Раньше ты была против убийств.  
— Я повзрослела. — Карен качает головой. — И этот мир... он просто сгнил. А ты... я знаю, что ты все равно найдешь, кого убивать. Я больше не пытаюсь тебя остановить. Я уже не смогу тебя изменить. Мы оба слишком постарели, чтобы меняться. Уже слишком поздно.  
— Когда ты так решила?  
— Когда Мэтт убил Кингпина. — Карен трет виски руками, как когда-то, когда билась над журналистскими расследованиями. — Он тогда сказал, стоя над телом: «поймите, у меня не было другого выбора». И я, кажется, поняла. Кингпин был чумой, неизлечимой болезнью этого города. Мэтт положил всю жизнь, чтобы изменить Адскую кухню, он перешел все границы, он забрал ее себе, но Кингпин вернулся снова, как возвращался всегда. Мэтт был в отчаянии. Он совершил непоправимое. И после этого люди просто... Разрушили его жизнь, будто только и ждали момента, когда можно будет это сделать.  
Карен смотрит на него, судорожно затягиваясь сигаретой.  
— И они разрушили твою жизнь, Фрэнк. Посадили тебя в тюрьму, когда ты только начал новую жизнь... господи, ты же убил Билли, чтобы спасти меня. У тебя тоже не было другого выбора. Он сам пришел за нами. И Мэтт снова защищал тебя, но на этот раз они просто свернули процесс, они и слушать не хотели, просто отправили тебя в самую глубокую темницу и выбросили ключ, и целые годы они даже заговорить о тебе боялись. Лживые репортажи о любых супергероях, только не о тебе, ведь Каратель — это табуированная тема. — У нее по щекам текут слезы. — Будто тебя не существовало. Поэтому да, они должны поплатиться. Оулсли и Киллгрейв не должны заработать на смерти Мэтта. Думаешь, они не заработали на том, что тебя отправили в тюрьму? Они расхаживали по Адской кухне и объясняли преступникам, что теперь можно делать что заблагорассудится, грести втрое больше денег, ведь Каратель в тюрьме. Они разлучили нас. Все они. Всех нас. — Она яростно тушит сигарету, стирая слезы со щек. — Ты сам говорил: «Мы не выбираем, что делает нас целыми». И я хочу, чтобы ты был целым.  
Но Фрэнк уже не уверен, что убийство Филина и Пурпурного Человека — это то, что сделает его целым. Ее пальцы, мокрые и соленые от слез, которые он сцеловывает — вот что делает его целым. Вот его дом.

 

***

— Ты знаешь, что у Мэтта были другие дети? Кроме Мапон? — спрашивает Карен.  
— Я слышал, — тяжело отвечает Фрэнк.  
— Однажды он приходил ко мне. Когда Наташа в очередной раз выгнала его, а я поссорилась с Фогги и была здесь. Мэтт плакал у меня на коленях, и у нас чуть не дошло до секса, но я его остановила. Он себя уже не контролировал, а я себя — да. Я не стала изменять Фогги с ним.  
— А со мной изменила.  
— Это другое. Мэтт был другом Фогги, а ты — нет. Мэтт... Это разбило бы Фогги сердце.  
— Ты уверена, что не разобьешь Фогги сердце тем, что делаешь сейчас?  
— А там была бы еще вся семья Мэтта, — уклончиво говорит Карен.  
— Фогги легче перенесет твою измену, чем Наташа переносила измены Мэтта?  
— Дело не в этом, — Карен хмурится. — С Мэттом это было бы... бессмысленно. А мы с тобой — это весь смысл в жизни... это непреодолимая штука. Зря я вовсе об этом заговорила... Но я могу сказать только тебе.  
— Тогда — не зря.  
— Я поняла тогда такую странную вещь... если бы я переспала с Мэттом, я бы представляла тебя. Потому что от него в тот вечер тоже пахло порохом и кровью. От Фогги так никогда не пахнет, так что и представлять что-то невозможно, но Мэтт... это было бы втройне нечестно. Меня потянуло к нему, как тянуло к тебе. И я просто убежала от этого. Я думала тогда, что с нами со всеми случилось? Я купаюсь в деньгах Фогги, Мэтт на дне, Наташа в отчаянии решает то одно, то другое... Потом узнала, что Мэтт пошел от меня к Тифозной Мэри, и... и... не знаю.  
— Он представлял себе Наташу, я думаю.  
— Бедные Наташа и Мэтт. Бедная Мапон, бедные все.  
— Я видел ее, — говорит Фрэнк. — Мапон. Я... я ей горжусь, наверное. Хоть и не имею на то никаких прав.  
— Мы все ею гордимся. Она наша девочка. Такая храбрая.  
— Да. Очень храбрая. Как ее родители.  
Карен целует Фрэнка.  
— Тогда казалось, что это были темные дни, когда вы с Мэттом были линчевателями... но нынешние красочные, благополучные, равнодушные супергеройские дни гораздо темнее по сути. Мир прогнил и потемнел, — произносит она. — Как бы я хотела, чтобы мы все снова собрались вместе. Как когда-то.

 

***

— Карен, тебе пора идти.  
— У нас никогда не было «сейчас», — задумчиво говорит Карен. — У нас всегда было «до», до того, как ты расправишься со всеми, до того, как ты начнешь жить заново. Была та дождливая ночь в мотеле, когда ты убил Билли Руссо, и ты знал, что за тобой придут, на этот раз не скрыться, но ты предпочел провести последнюю ночь на свободе со мной, а не в бегах. А вот теперь все, что осталось, это «после»... время после того, как у нас все кончилось.  
— Тебе пора домой, — повторяет Фрэнк. — Ты должна уложить детей спать. Не заставляй их гадать, где ты. Не заставляй их плакать, а Фогги — утешать их.  
Фрэнк уже оделся. Карен одевается, застегивает блузку, одергивает ее на себе, заново красит глаза, причесывает волосы.  
— Фрэнк не заплачет. Фрэнк-младший страшный драчун, — говорит Карен. — В школе его считают странноватым, угрюмым, и он вечно ввязывается в драки, отстаивает себя. Налетает на обидчиков, которые больше него в два раза. Он такой отчаянный. И с Фогги совсем не ладит. Он терпеть не может Фогги, если честно. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал.  
— Почему? — спрашивает Фрэнк.  
Она смотрит ему в глаза, опустив расческу.  
— Потому что тебе надо знать. Он родился через девять месяцев после того, как мы с тобой были вместе в последний раз.  
Виснет долгая пауза. Фрэнк не уверен, что время еще идет. Может быть, часы сломались, шестеренки заклинили друг друга и сейчас пустятся вспять?  
— Фогги тогда настоял, что женится на мне, — продолжает Карен, будто Фрэнку требуются извинения, — он не мог позволить мне стать матерью-одиночкой с ребенком от Карателя. Если бы журналисты узнали, они бы меня уничтожили. А главное, сломали бы жизнь нашему сыну. Наташа тогда сказала мне: «Ты супергерой, Карен. Ты должна спасти две жизни — своему ребенку и себе». Она была так права. Но все хорошо. Все ведь обернулось хорошо.  
Фрэнк смотрит на Карен долго-долго, и в его глазах пепел, который ворошит ветер, и под ним внезапно проглядывают раскаленные, еще живые огоньки. Карен смотрит в окно, часто моргая, смаргивая слезы, но ее губы искривлены странной улыбкой.  
— Это первое, о чем я тебе солгала. А второе... Я могу иметь детей. Так что это тоже была ложь. И, может быть, если ты заглянешь ко мне еще через тринадцать лет, у меня будет уже два драчливых мальчишки. Это даже хорошо. Наташа хрупкая. Надо, чтобы за ней было кому присмотреть. — Она достает из сумочки платок и промакивает под глазами, осторожно, чтобы не стереть тушь. Убирает в сумку и закрывает замочек. — Может быть, это и есть наше «сейчас».  
Фрэнк ждет, как побитая собака у крыльца. А потом вдруг обнимает Карен за плечи, по-взрослому, будто это он ее настоящий муж, будто это с ним она прожила последние тринадцать лет.  
— Назови его Мэттом, хорошо? — говорит он.  
— Конечно, Фрэнк. Вот ты и выбрал ему имя.  
Они стоят, обнявшись, и смотрят, как вода течет по оконному стеклу, как размывается здание на той стороне двора, а цветущая вишня превращается в белое марево. Потом Фрэнк целует Карен — в губы, нежно, будто оберегает молодую мать, и в лоб, на прощание. Он кладет руку ей на живот и, чуть задрав блузку, прижимает ладонь к ее горячей коже. Живот у нее не плоский, как тринадцать лет назад — чуть округлый, как на картинах Боттичелли. Он стал таким от жизней, которые выносил, и несет новую жизнь, и это красиво, красивей, чем когда-либо. «Живот твой — круглая чаша, не истощается ароматное вино; чрево твое — ворох пшеницы, обставленный лилиями». Как в Песне Песней. Фрэнк наклоняется и целует ее в живот, и Карен гладит его по голове. На краткий миг они втроем — она, он и едва зачатая жизнь. А потом он оправляет ее блузку, будто запечатывая конверт до следующего своего прихода, и выпрямляется. Карен грызет ногти и не смотрит на него.  
Фрэнк проходит коридор и оборачивается, чтобы запомнить ее. Она в своем бежевом пальто, в черных лодочках на высоких каблуках, и волосы чуть розовее, чем прежде. Но она стоит все так же прямо, как на ветру тринадцать лет назад, так же обхватила себя руками, вкладывая в этот жест всю свою обеспокоенность и тревогу. Она натянута, как струна, но, когда Фрэнк встречается с ней глазами, она чуть улыбается, и в ее улыбке покой, будто так все и должно быть.  
Его жизнь больше не бессмысленна, больше не напоминает беспорядочно исчирканный лист бумаги — оказывается, в самой середине написано нечто прекрасное. Карен подарила ему, им надежду — не на что-то определенное, просто надежду, светлую, саму по себе, и эта надежда теперь цветет и мерцает в их сердцах.  
— Я услышу о тебе в новостях, — говорит Карен на прощание.

 

**Глава 6.**

Фрэнк так и не знает, где живет Мапон. Поэтому он приносит маску Сорвиголовы в спортзал. Там ошивается и новый Сорвиголова. Тим Урих. Сын репортера. Это надо же.  
(Филина он убил первым. Выпустил пулю в кишки. Это могла бы быть мучительная и долгая смерть, и Филин заслужил ее, но Фрэнк должен был удостовериться в ней. Он разбил витрину и забрал маску Сорвиголовы под остекленевшим взглядом Филина, чтобы тот знал, за что расплачивается. Потом Фрэнк пустил ему пулю в голову.  
С Пурпурным человеком такие игры не прошли бы. В голову, сразу, чтобы тот ни слова не успел вымолвить. Мозги у него вылетели на белую стену точно так же, как у любого обычного человека, надо сказать.)  
Фрэнк возвращается в спортзал через пару дней, надеясь все-таки застать там Мапон.  
— Фрэнк!  
Мапон вбегает в спортзал взъерошенная, как никогда. Фрэнку не надо уметь читать ее сердцебиение, чтобы понять — случилось что-то ужасное.  
— Нельсонов взяли в заложники, — выдыхает она. — Всю семью.  
— Кто? — коротко спрашивает Фрэнк.  
— Терк Барретт. У него был общий бизнес с Филином и Пурпурным человеком... я не знаю...  
Да все и так понятно. Терк запаниковал, когда Каратель убил Филина и Пурпурного человека. Решил, что он следующий на очереди. И совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.  
— Мы с Тимом... — начинает Мапон.  
— Никаких «вас с Тимом», — обрывает ее Фрэнк.  
— Тогда Стик и Сорвиголова!  
— НИКАКИХ СТИКОВ, ЯСНО?  
— Это и моя семья тоже! — орет Мапон. — Карен и Фогги и их дети — все, что у меня осталось!  
Фрэнк сжимает ее плечи.  
— Держись подальше от этого. Я все сделаю. Но я не смогу им помочь, если все время буду страховать тебя в бою, понимаешь?  
— Меня не надо страховать.  
— Я работаю один.  
— Неправда! Я знаю, что вы вместе с папой делали. Я знаю, как ты помог Тиму.  
— Мапон. Пожалуйста. Я верну тебе их целыми и невредимыми, обещаю.  
Он не может посмотреть ей в глаза, вложить во взгляд убеждение. Но он может дать ей сосчитать свой пульс. И она это делает.  
— Я справлюсь? — спрашивает Фрэнк.  
— Справишься, — соглашается Мапон, и стекла ее очков отблескивают.

 

***

— Вот нужно тебе было болтать, Нельсон? — спрашивает Барретт. — Про бизнес на костях Сорвиголовы? Жене такое не рассказывают... тем более если твоя жена — шлюха Карателя.  
— Терк, — спокойно отвечает Фогги, — я не против того, что вы заглянули в гости — располагайтесь как дома, могу открыть вино, если пожелаете — но не оскорбляй мою жену в моем доме, понятно?  
— Здесь я отдаю распоряжения, Нельсон! — прикрикивает Барретт, и один из его людей бьет Фогги в висок прикладом. Карен вскрикивает и закрывает глаза детям, которых обнимает обеими руками. И Фогги в кресле, и Карен на диване — под прицелом автоматов.  
Фогги, согнувшийся пополам, медленно выпрямляется. У него по голове течет кровь.  
— Все хорошо, Карен, — говорит он. — Я в порядке. Но, наверно, в шахматы с мистером Барреттом лучше не играть, уж очень у него взрывной характер. Вдруг я выиграю?  
Люди Барретта повсюду в гостиной Нельсонов, среди бархатных кресел и пышных букетов пионов на столиках — люди в черном, экипированные, как спецназ, вооруженные до зубов. И сам Терк Барретт, в белом костюме, под которым тонкий бронежилет.  
На комоде сияют награды Фогги и призы Фрэнка-младшего за бейсбол. Старые награды Карен за статьи. С фотографий улыбается семья Нельсонов, улыбается семья Мердоков. Терк берет одну рамку в руки.  
— Какие счастливые лица, — говорит он. — Ты знаешь, Нельсон, что Карен и с Сорвиголовой спала? У нее определенно тяга к супергероям... или суперзлодеям — как посмотреть.  
— Это неправда, — возражает Карен.  
— Карен, не слушай его, — говорит Фогги.  
— Нет, Карен, лучше послушай, — Терк наклоняется к ней. Карен дрожит от отвращения. — Лиланд и Зебедайя расслабились и попались, но я — не они. Я настороже, я в своей лучшей форме. А Каратель уже стар, реакция не та. Он придет спасать тебя. И тогда я убью его.  
Она закрывает детям уши, отвечая Барретту гневным взглядом.

 

***

Фрэнк на крыше дома напротив, смотрит в прицел снайперской винтовки.  
Терк и еще шестеро людей в гостиной, двое у входа в дом на улице. Сквозь большие, хорошо освещенные окна все как на ладони. Но сколько людей он успеет снять прежде, чем они начнут стрелять по заложникам?  
Он должен выманить их на улицу. Ведь им нужен он, правильно?  
Фрэнк бесшумно спускается по тросу, перебегает улицу по тени и убирает двоих у входа из крупного калибра. Кровь, мозги и осколки черепа забрызгивают аккуратную подъездную дорожку Нельсонов.  
Достаточно громко, чтобы во двор высыпали еще двое. Фрэнк разбирается и с ними, на этот раз тихо, полоснув армейским ножом; горячая кровь брызжет на пальцы. Пусть те, кто в доме, помучаются, ожидая их возвращения. Фрэнк выстрелом убирает фонарь у дома и скрывается в тенях за деревьями.  
Дверь дома отворяется. Фрэнк видит на фоне светлого прямоугольника силуэт Терка Барретта, приставившего пистолет к голове Карен. Они медленно продвигаются вперед и останавливаются, как неуклюжее многоногое создание.  
— Касл! — кричит Барретт. — Не играй со мной! Покажись, без оружия! Убьешь меня — погибнут все, кто в доме! Пойдешь в дом — погибнет твоя Карен!  
Да, если бы все было так просто.  
Фрэнк целится очень, очень хорошо. Его рука тверда, как раньше, когда он стреляет в голову Барретта поверх Карен. Почти в тот же миг он нажимает кнопку.  
Огни гаснут — в доме, вокруг дома, во всем квартале.  
И они остаются в кромешной темноте.  
Фрэнк опускает прибор ночного видения на глаза и бежит к дому. Он уже слышит звуки ударов.  
Он ловит Карен, которая оступается на ступеньках. Она визжит.  
— Тихо, это я! — шепчет Фрэнк ей на ухо.  
— Фрэнк... спаси их... дети...  
Фрэнк под руки сводит ее вниз и заставляет сесть на траву под окном. Так, чтобы ее не зацепила шальная пуля. Карен обхватывает колени руками; слышится выстрел, и она зажимает уши.  
Фрэнк оставляет ее во мраке и в неведении.  
В доме прыгают и отскакивают от стен Мапон и Тим, чертя зеленые дорожки на приборе, не поспевающем за ними. Они уделывают последних двоих из людей Терка, и Мапон, приземлившись, кивает Фрэнку.  
Он включает свет. На полу разбросаны трупы с перерезанным горлом и исполосованными телами, один раскроен почти пополам, от плеча до пояса; еще чья-то отсеченная рука валяется в стороне, так и сжимающая нож. Мапон и Тим не церемонились, спасая семью.  
По виду они в порядке. Мапон, стройная и гибкая, в майке и джинсах всего лишь и с летальной окровавленной катаной, которая лежит как влитая в руке и очень идет ей, такая же ладная и яркая, как хозяйка. Новый Сорвиголова Тим, меньше и тоньше Мэтта, чуть нахальный по молодости, замер с новыми нунчаками, у которых лезвия-крюки на концах. Мапон ему, что ли, их раздобыла?  
Из-за дивана виднеется откинутая пухлая рука Фогги; детей слышно, но не видно.  
— Дядя Фогги! — Мапон первая бросается к нему.  
Фрэнк обходит диван. Фогги полулежит, прислонившись к спинке. Из его живота торчит нож, застрявший в конец длинного злого разреза, и другой рукой Фогги зажимает рану. Рядом дети, Наташа и Фрэнк-младший, перепуганные, но целые и невредимые. Мальчик бросает взгляд на Карателя с ужасом, не понимая, что происходит. Вид у Фрэнка тот еще — весь в черном, как люди Барретта, только еще и с белым черепом на бронежилете, залитый чужой кровью. Не похож он на спасителя.  
Фрэнк-младший темненький, как итальянец; кто вообще мог поверить, что у Карен с Фогги может быть такой ребенок?  
Фрэнк впервые видит своего сына. Но сейчас не его время.  
Он выходит во двор, сдирая прибор ночного видения. Карен смотрит на него, моргая на свету; Фрэнк молча поднимает ее на ноги и осторожно ведет в дом. Она и так в крови Терка Барретта, но у нее на обнаженных предплечьях остаются кровавые отпечатки рук Фрэнка.  
— Фогги! — захлебывается она.  
Фогги на полу, облеплен всей своей семьей и Мапон; Тим, снявший маску, растерянно стоит чуть поодаль. Фрэнк хочет увести его. Это не их трагедия, с Фогги должны остаться только близкие; а то, что с такими ранами не живут, Фрэнк знает давно. И думает — Фогги везет умирать в окружении близких, а вот когда Фрэнк Касл словит свою последнюю пулю, он будет абсолютно один.  
— Фрэнк... Касл... — хрипит Фогги; а Фрэнк думал, что Фогги его и не заметил.  
— Фрэнк, — яростно говорит Карен, когда Фрэнк малодушно медлит, думая сбежать.  
Фрэнк делает шаг вперед и опускается на колени рядом с Фогги.  
Тот смотрит на него, впервые так близко, будто хочет узнать наконец-то, кому же он обязан всеми своими несчастьями в жизни. Фогги постарел, но его волосы все еще отблескивают рыжиной и золотом; на его полном лице испарина, но у него поразительная сила воли — он заставляет себя видеть Фрэнка, как бы ни хотелось сдаться и отключиться в забытье. Фрэнк не отводит глаза, хотя слов извинения или ободрения для Фогги у него не найдется. Уже слишком поздно.  
И, видимо, что-то в лице Фрэнка подтверждает мнение Фогги и его планы.  
— Ты... позаботься о них, — шепчет Фогги.  
— Фогги, нет! — восклицает Карен.  
— Обещай мне... Фрэнк.  
— Обещаю, — хрипло отвечает Фрэнк.  
— Я всех вас очень люблю, — Фогги из остатков сил приподнимает руки, обнимает детей и жену.  
— Нет, нет, Фогги... — Карен зажимает его рану.  
— Карен... не бойся.  
— Я была так счастлива с тобой, Фогги, — шепчет ему Карен. — Я правда была, ты можешь мне поверить?  
— Я знаю. Мне тоже было... хорошо... с вами... — он ищет глазами кого-то еще и не может найти. — Мапон?  
— Дядя Фогги, — она не плачет, но бледнее мела.  
— Оставайся... Мапон.  
Его взгляд замирает на ней и уже не движется. Мапон поднимается и быстро уводит детей, она ведет за руку Наташу, а Тим берет за руку Фрэнка-младшего.  
— Только не во двор, — предупреждает Фрэнк, и они уходят наверх, прикрывая детям глаза, чтобы не смотрели.  
Карен замерла, глядя на Фогги, едва дыша, будто может спугнуть его. Ее окровавленные руки чуть приподняты, будто она хотела закрыться ими, но не донесла до лица. Ладони чуть подрагивают. Фрэнк поднялся на ноги и стоит над ней, и ему кажется, что это его убили.  
Этого не должно было случиться. Только не с Карен. Только не с ее семьей.  
Фрэнк вдруг вспоминает старые слова: «Я считаю раз, я считаю два, начинается игра».  
Они больше ничего не стоят.  
Карен оборачивается и замечает Фрэнка. Ее взгляд сначала вопросительный, а потом какой-то нечеловеческий. Она поднимается на ноги и толкает Фрэнка в грудь. Он отступает. Карен снова толкает его. Она теперь вдова, яростная вдова; раненый зверь опаснее всего.  
— Это все мы сделали! Это наша вина! Если бы мы не стали мстить... это мы убили Фогги! — ее голос гневный и испуганный поровну.  
— Его убил человек Терка Барретта, — отвечает Фрэнк. — И это случилось бы в любом случае, потому что Фогги слишком много знал.  
— Убеждай себя в этом! Фогги говорил Мэтту, говорил при мне: «Когда ты остановишься? Кого еще должны убить? Меня?» Ну что, Фрэнк, мы остановимся наконец?  
Фрэнк ловит ее и прижимает к себе. Карен бьет дрожь у него на груди, но слезы так и не приходят, ее лицо сухое и пустое, взгляд в никуда. У нее шок.  
— Мне, Мапон и Тиму надо уйти, пока не приехала полиция, — говорит Фрэнк. — Скажешь, что это сделали Каратель и Сорвиголова. Ясно?  
Но Карен хватает его за руку, едва он выпускает ее.  
— Ты обещал Фогги! Ты ему обещал!  
— Я вернусь, — отвечает Фрэнк. — Я вернусь за вами всеми.

 

**Глава 7.**

Машина едет по осеннему Вермонту. Желтые листья липнут к лобовому стеклу; в воздухе легкий запах гниения, сырости от прошедшего ливня. Фрэнк любит это время после дождя, когда воздух теплый, влажный и густой, и тебе делается уютно, не хватает только кружки чая.  
На заднем сиденье Карен возится с детьми.  
— Бедная Таша, — говорит она девочке, закрепляя у нее в волосах розовую заколку с бабочкой.  
— Почему Таша бедная, а я нет? — вскидывается Фрэнк-младший.  
Мальчик с характером, они уже намучались с ним по дороге.  
— Потому что у нее больше нет папы, а у тебя есть, — отвечает Карен.  
— Он не мой папа, он Каратель.  
— Он нас всех спас. Тебя, сестричку и меня с маленьким Мэттом. — Карен поглаживает живот, уже заметный.  
— Тогда пусть у нас у всех будут два папы, — решает Наташа. — Папа Фогги и папа Фрэнк. Чтоб никому обидно не было.  
Сердце Фрэнка прошивает острой иглой.  
— Какая ты у меня умница, Таша, — говорит Карен. — Радость моя.  
Фрэнк-младший, обидевшись, корчит рожу. Мапон не может поймать его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида, но она корчит рожицу в ответ, не обидную, смешную, так, что Фрэнк-младший ее видит в зеркале; и он заговорщически кивает ей. Он ладит только с Мапон. Мапон крутая.  
Фрэнк-младший почти перестал драться с мальчишками в последнее время, и Фрэнк Касл думает, не оттого ли это, что Мапон втихомолку учит его драться по-настоящему. Нашла себе еще одного ученика; Тим ее обожает, будто она рок-звезда, но пока остался в Нью-Йорке. Адской кухне нужен Сорвиголова.  
На самом деле никто в машине не считает Фрэнка отцом или мужем взаправду. Но ему так даже легче.  
У Фрэнка Касла новая цель — позаботиться о Нельсонах и Мапон. Защитником семьи быть проще, чем членом семьи. Но это все равно пугает его до чертиков. Взять на себя ответственность за них было для него шагом через пропасть, на другую сторону, и в первые дни вернулись кошмары про его собственную семью.  
Он до сих пор боится, что подставит под удар Нельсонов, просто потому, что он уже давно проклят. Обречен. Можно ли его вообще подпускать к Карен и ее детям? Он снова и снова напоминает себе про обещание, данное Фогги Нельсону.  
Ему кажется, что он сейчас живет взаймы. Странно, но то же самое казалось Фогги тринадцать лет назад.  
По радио играет «Thank You», старая-престарая песня Dido, по-своему успокаивающая, и отвлекает его от мрачных мыслей. Карен и Наташа тихонько подпевают, а Фрэнк-младший закатывает глаза; Мапон предает его и присоединяет свой голосок к хору. Со стороны они похожи на нормальную семью, что поет в машине.  
Заслужил ли Фрэнк все это? Наверно, нет. Но он последний из старого мира, кто может присмотреть за большой семьей Нельсонов.  
Скоро ли Нельсоны простят его за то, что теперь он их опекает? Кто знает.  
Правда в том, что Карен была его семьей, но ее семьей стал Фогги, хотела она того или нет. А, может быть, ей были нужны они оба, Фогги и Фрэнк. В какой-то момент ее сердце вместило их обоих, и обратного хода уже не было. Смерть любого из них обратила бы ее против другого. Хотя бы на время.  
Время траура.  
— Я теперь вижу все иначе, — сказала ему Карен вчера, когда дети спали. — Я потеряла Фогги, и он уже не вернется. Но я и тебя потеряла, а ты вернулся, и я должна быть благодарна за это. Далеко не всем выпадает второй шанс. Нам с тобой очень повезло, Фрэнк.  
И Карен поцеловала его впервые с весны. Поцелуй был изможденный и ласковый, бледный, как ее губы. Потом она задрожала и отвернулась.

 

***

Наташа, маленький белокурый котенок, привязалась к нему. Фрэнк сам не знает почему. Из всех детей Карен она ему не родная, но любит, когда дядя Фрэнк читает ей на ночь. И часто просит дядю Фрэнка рассказать что-нибудь про Фогги. Фрэнк рассказывает ей, как храбро Фогги спасал его в суде в первый раз, хоть и не по возрасту ей это слушать.  
— Спасибо за то, что ты для нас делаешь, — сказала Карен как-то.  
— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.  
— Знаешь, что странно, — проговорила Карен, — Фрэнк-младший ведь никогда поладить с Фогги не мог, но теперь чуть не до крика: что его отец Фогги, а не ты.  
— Фогги правда был его отцом, в отличие от меня. И я тебе скажу, Карен, — не тащи Фрэнка-младшего ко мне силой. Он и так испытывает чувство вины перед Фогги, теперь, когда его нет. И он не хочет предавать Фогги еще раз, общаясь со мной.  
Он сам в детстве был таким же непримиримым драчуном, как Фрэнк-младший. И знает, что заслужить доверие такого пацана не так-то просто. Он не уверен, что его сердце не треснуло бы, если бы Фрэнк-младший назвал его отцом всерьез.  
— Я тоже чувствую себя виноватой. Хотя и не так, как сначала.  
— Люди всегда чувствуют себя виноватыми, — уверил ее Фрэнк. — Всегда остается что-то, на что возвращаются мысли.  
— Я не знаю, когда смогу быть с тобой... снова. Я скучаю по Фогги. Скучаю по его шуткам. По его... прикосновениям. Я просто скучаю по нему. Боже, Фрэнк... неужели мне всегда нужно то, чего у меня нет?  
— Ничего, Карен. Ничего. — Он сжал ее плечо. — Я не обещал Фогги, что буду мужем или отцом. Я могу просто охранять вас. Могу просто быть рядом. Я понимаю, что мешаю вам в какой-то степени. Я не часть вашей семьи, я как камешек в ботинке. Но вам так безопаснее.  
— Ты всегда был камешком в ботинке, — улыбаясь сквозь набежавшие слезы, сказала Карен. — И я готова была стереть ноги в кровь, но не хотела от этого камешка избавиться.  
Фрэнк обнял ее. Как старый-старый друг. Потом в комнату влетел Фрэнк-младший, вспыхнул и пулей вылетел.

 

***

— Как насчет бургеров? — спрашивает Фрэнк, когда по левую сторону из-за деревьев появляется кричащая вывеска дайнера.  
— Умираю с голоду, — отвечает Мапон.  
— Это «Бургеры Вижна», — говорит Фрэнк.  
— Я по запаху поняла. Но я все равно слишком хочу есть.  
— Я однажды надрал Вижну зад, — говорит Фрэнк, и маленькая Наташа смеется.  
— Враки, — говорит Фрэнк-младший.  
— Хочешь узнать, как я это сделал?  
Фрэнк-младший сомневается, но потом любопытство пересиливает.  
— Как ты вообще мог это сделать? — он задерживается глазами на Фрэнке через зеркало заднего вида, будто ищет что-то в его лице, неуверенно оценивает. Это хороший знак.  
— Я тебе по секрету скажу. Без девчонок.  
— Я и так знаю, — говорит Карен.  
— Я думала, это сказка, что мама придумала, — отзывается Мапон. — У нее были такие сказки на любые случаи жизни: «Каратель против Вижна», «Сорвиголова против Тора», «Черная Вдова против Человека-Паука»...  
— Это все была правда. Чистая правда. Легенды старых времен, — смеется Карен.  
— Когда это было? — спрашивает Фрэнк-младший, у которого загорелись глаза. Он с трудом скрывает оживление. — Почему мне таких сказок не рассказывали?  
— Потому что мы пытались обеспечить тебе нормальное детство, Франклин.  
Хорошо, что Карен не знает про боевые уроки от Мапон. И лучше бы Фрэнк-младший когда-нибудь применил их, чтобы защищать своих женщин, а не чтобы бить кого попало.  
Фрэнк заруливает на парковку «Бургеров Вижна». Открывает дверь Карен и берет на руки Наташу. Карен ведет за руку Фрэнка-младшего, который доволен, но притворяется, что уже слишком взрослый для этого. Мапон достает свой чехол с катаной.  
Они идут в дайнер большой шумной почти-семьей.


End file.
